Sonic Turbo
by Ladymecha
Summary: A sonic the hedgehog alternate universe based off the SatAM universe R&R [updated weekly]
1. episode one

Sonic turbo, an alternate sonic universe series episode one: the invasion.

It has been over a thousand years since humanity left the planet Earth; a terrible war had devastated the planet. Humanity migrated to the artificial moon called Terra 2; white on earth strange things happened to the remaining life forms…. An Unheard of transmutation occurred and a new race of beings had evolved. These creatures called themselves Mobians; the Mobians were a mixed breed of animals given human abilities…. However, one day the humans will come back to Earth now known as the planet Mobius and it will change Mobian history forever…

The lords of Terra II had seen their end coming; they knew they had to invade the planet below to survive. Terra II had become a wasteland long ago and they wanted their prize… Their ministry had quite a plan up their sleeve. They had sent out their top soldier to the planet once known as Earth and hoped that he would not fail them. As the cruiser launched to the planet all of the hope of humanity laid on the back of one man, a man who will change history forever...

Sir Charles Hedgehog was finished on his machine; a machine he hoped one day would change the world…. Sir Charles was going to be right about that part His Nephew Sonic came in the door and said "Hey Uncle Chuck, what is that thing?" Sonic looked upon the machine, it was roughly egg shaped with a large door on the front, tubes stuck out of it into the sealing, it was dark gray and it looked cold and vicious.

"It's called the roboticizer, it will cure all sorts of things and make people live almost until forever!" Uncle Chuck smiled at his accomplishment he knew he was right.

"Wow! How does it do that?"

"It turns people into robots."

"What do you mean by Robots? Do you mean mechanical Mobians?"

"Yep, but it is going to make a revolution in the medical world. Think of it, no more evil diseases or early deaths, all in one package!"

"Well as long as those Robo Mobians are friendly I will be cool with that."

"Nah don't worry I wont turn people into mindless machines, it's going to be okay."

Little did Uncle Chuck and the citizens of Mobius realize, they were going to have an unexpected visitor, an alien spacecraft headed for Mobius at incredible speed inside a figure sat in a huge chair in the shadows he said to one of his many robots "How soon do we land on the planet?"

The robot looked at the control panel and said "Within the hour my lord." He interlaced his fingers and said, "Good, I can't wait to meet some new friends" he laughed as the craft headed into the planets atmosphere.

The citizens heard it at noon, and as they looked up into the daylight sky, they saw it. A spaceship of alien design came down into the planet. It landed near the city softly on the ground and then a door opened, and then out came a figure. It did not look Mobian at all, the figure looked very large and it had a large moustache on its face, it had no fur on its body other then the moustache. It had a baldhead and deep dark eyes, it raised its hand and said, "I am Doctor Ivo Kintobor, and I come from the planet Terra 2. May you take me to Sir Charles hedgehog?"

The Mobians were surprised, but one of them approached him and said, "I will take you to him." It was a female Fox with two tails, in her arms laid a small fox in a blanket. She escorted him to Chucks and she said, "Charles, umm you have a guest…."

"Hold on…." said Chuck on the other side of the door.

He opened the door and yelled "Ivo you made it! I am glad you came!"

"It is a pleasure to meet another scientific mind." Ivo gave him a huge smile.

"Wait a minute!" yelled a voice, a large Mobian squirrel approached Dr. Kintobor and said, "I am King Acorn, May I ask why are you here?"

"I got in contact with this fine person, he contacted me using a inter space communication."

"Is that true Sir Charles?" asked King Acorn

"Yes."

"But you didn't ask my permission before you did the experiment."

"Well My communication with Dr. Kintobor was by accident, I didn't know my Trans space communicator would work this way…. It was during a small test when I bumped into Dr. Kintobor. He is from the planet Terra 2."

"So you made a communication with an alien from a different world?"

"Yes I did," said Charles

"Well next time tell me when you make alien contact, okay?"

"Okay." said Charles King Acorn smiled and said, "Welcome to Mobius Dr. Kintobor!"

A bit later Sonic had met up with the young princess Sally, she was his best friend and they loved to play with each other. They were five years old at this time and their innocence made up for good times; however, those times were almost over. They could not play games like tag, hide, and go seek due to Sonics incredible speed. He was incredibly fast and Sally had a tough time keeping up with him, but they had fun anyway. They played ball and catch and then they had their chance to meet Dr. Kintobor for the first time. Things seemed very nice, Dr. Kintobor had seemed to be a nice person, peace was all around and laughter was in the air until…

"So this is the roboticizer you told me about." Said Dr. Kintobor

"Yep, this is going to change the world… It will turn people into machines and they will live for a long time, it will heal wounds unlike any other medical technology today."

"Amazing technology, I have a question though."

"What is it?" Asked Charles wondering what his otherworldly counterpart had in mind.

"Could this machine make people loose their free will somehow?"

"You mean turn people into mindless machines, well it can but I didn't build it for that purpose."

"Well now it is." Said Dr. Kintobor with a smile he shoved Charles down and said, "I claim this device in the name of the overlords!"

"What are you doing!" yelled Charles

"I am taking over! SWATBots get in here!" a horde of robotic soldiers broke in and they grabbed Charles by the arms then Kintobor yelled "I demand that you make sure this thing works the way I want it!"

"What do you mean?" asked Charles 

"You know what I want! I want this thing to make people into my slaves! I want you to fix it so I can take control of this wretched planet!"

"But why do that for?"

"Don't you know? I belong to a race that used to dominate this planet, now we will dominate again! My planet Terra 2 is run down and over populated, it's my job is to conquer this planet then afterwards bring my people home!"

"But why enslave us for? We did nothing to you!"

"Heh, little do you know rodent, little do you know!"

A few hours later Charles had finished the machines "Improvements" and then he said "There! Are you happy now?"

"Yes, thank you! Now you will be my first subject!"

"No! I refuse!"

Sonic came in though the back door with Sally and said "Uncle Chuck, what's all the yelling about?"

"Get out of here Sonic! Dr. Kintobor is a bad man!"

"They will stay here! Let him see the results of your science!"

The SWATBots surrounded the two young kids. Uncle Chuck tried to fight but he was not strong enough and they thew him into the terrible machine. Dr. Kintobor came to the control panel and said; "Now you will see what I can do!" He pressed the button and soon Uncle Chuck's body became metallic and soon….

A robot that looked like Uncle Chuck came out of the machine, its eyes lit up bright red and it said in a eerie robotic voice "I Must obey Dr. Kintobor!"

Dr. Kintobor laughed and said, "No the name is doctor Robotnik! And now I shall use this machine to dominate this cursed planet!"

"NO!" Sonic revved up and he rolled up into a ball, he knocked down the SWATBots one by one and then he came after Dr. Kintobor now known as Robotnik. However, his uncle guarded his new master and said, "Must protect Master Robotnik. Must obey master Robotnik! Priority one must capture enemy hedgehog unit!"

"Uncle Chuck no! Please fight him!" yelled Sonic 

"Must obey!" and Uncle Chuck almost got him

"Sonic let's get out of here! We can't do anything for him!"

Sonic was frustrated and yelled "But Sally!"

However, as Uncle Chuck made another try at him Sonic ran to Sally and said, "Okay you have a point…. But Uncle chuck…" A tear ran down his cheek and he started to have second thoughts. 

All around Robotniks forces were capturing Mobians, even little kids. However, Sonic could not take that, he had just seen his uncle enslaved and now he would not let anything bad to happen to his other friends.

Sonic raced and attacked the SWATBot squads, but soon their numbers overwhelmed him. Sonic caught in their crossfire tried to doge their fire; he was stuck in a situation unlike any before. Then he heard a scream and fought desperately as he saw Sally captured by SWATBots. There was hardly anything to do about it except… attack the SWATBot squad around him.

Will Sonic be able to Save Sally in time? Will he get revenge for his uncle? Find out on the next episode of Sonic turbo.

Next time on Sonic turbo: As Robotniks invasion force takes over the city, Sonic finds himself saving all the remaining townsfolk. So far over half of the people have became victims of the roboticizer. Sonic runs to save whomever he can before they become Robotniks slaves, can he do it? Find out in our next episode: Takeover… Who will survive?


	2. episode two

Sonic turbo, an alternate sonic universe series episode two: takeover

It has been over a thousand years since humanity left the planet Earth; a terrible war had devastated the planet. Humanity migrated to the artificial moon called Terra 2; white on earth strange things happened to the remaining life forms…. An Unheard of transmutation occurred and a new race of beings had evolved. These creatures called themselves Mobians; the Mobians were a mixed breed of animals given human abilities…. However, one day the humans will come back to Earth now known as the planet Mobius and it will change Mobian history forever…

Already the overlords of Terra II had sent their best agent to the planet and already he has taken a hold of the planet. He now owns a terrible machine invented by a Mobian and is currently using that machine for great evil. The machine is the roboticizer and the man who corrupted it is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. However, a young Mobian hedgehog is slowly facing his destiny…

Sonic heard Sally's screams, he raced to help her. He broke though the enemy line and was able to knock down most of his foes. He raced to Sally and found her in the hands of his enemies. She screamed "Sonic help me!"

He raced to her rescue as fast as he could; the robots dragged Sally to his uncle's lab. He pounded his feet and raced to her rescue.

He knocked down several of the robots and he tricked the robots into shooting one another.

Sally hugged Sonic and said, "Sonic, I was so scared!"

"Don't worry no bot brains will hurt you!"

Then the screams came back to him, he sighed and said, "We have to save those left in the town."

"Yeh lets do it to it!" 

Sonic and Sally ran house to house looking for their friends, Sonic got to Rotor's house and yelled "Rotor, where are you!"

"I'm over here sonic! Those weird robots took my mom and dad!"

"Yeh I know we got to get out of here!"

"But my parents" said rotor reluctantly 

"They are probably being transformed into robots as we speak, we can't worry about them now"

"Yeh I heard that our visitor has corrupted Uncle Chucks machine for evil"

Sonic sighed and said "Yeh even my Unc became Robotniks slave… it's sickening."

"Lets get out of here." A tear fell from Rotors eye as they went into the city.

At relatively the same time Sally got to Antoine's and yelled "Antoine are you here!"

She saw something under a nearby couch and said, "It's me Sally!"

"Princess!" the French coyote shouted, "Ze robots are Zay gone?"

"No but, we got to get out of here!"

"We wee my princess."

As they ran, Sally asked, "Where is your father?"

Antoine whimpered, "I saw him dragged by those robots." 

"This is insane… we got to leave Mobotropolis."

Sonic ran from house to house trying to find more of his friends, it seemed most of them were already prisoners of a lunatic.

Sonic cried for anybody that had survived and so far no luck. He heard a scream from afar, and he ran to its location and saw a female two tailed fox trying to keep her baby from a swarm of robots. "Help me!" she yelled Sonic could see that she was badly hurt and bleeding heavily.

"Don't worry I am coming!" yelled Sonic

He took the SWATBots down and saved her the female two tailed fox said "Listen I am afraid that I can't take care of my baby, I need someone to take care of him…." The female two tailed fox collapsed on the ground, Sonic checked her out… She was dead. He grabbed her baby and said, "Don't worry little guy I will take care of you." 

Sally met up with Sonic and said, "I found Antoine, did you find anybody?"

"Yeh I found Rotor, and I found this baby, his mother died so we have to take care of him..."

Sally looked at the dead mother and a tear fell from her eye, she gathered herself and said.

"Well it seems all of us are here except…. Bunnie Rabbot!"

"Bunnie, Oh no!" they yelled at the same time, Sonic ran to Bunnies house but no one was in it, there is only one other place she could be…

The team of Mobians ran to uncle Chucks laboratory, they encountered a whole army of SWATBots. 

The team had to work quickly to save their friend, however their foe was tough.

Sonic rolled into a ball and sliced right though his foes.

The rest of them except for Antoine went in for an attack.

The cowardly coyote had hid holding the baby fox in his hands.

The band of Mobians were able to defeat their foe but then heard Bunnies screams.

"Let me go!" yelled Bunnie; she was in the hold of two SWATBots. "I don't want to be a robot!" Bunnie was a lot older than the rest of them; she was their babysitter since forever. She was a very close friend of theirs.

"Put her in the roboticizer immediately!" Robotnik shouted loudly.

Sonic ran as fast as he could, he dodged SWATBots left and right top get to his uncles lab, now the home of Robotniks Empire. Already Robotnik had pressed the roboticization button and almost half of Bunnies body had become robotic. 

Sonic watched in horror as his friend became a robot…

Will Bunnie become Robotniks Slave? Will Sonic be able to save her?

Find out on the next episode of Sonic turbo!

Next time on sonic turbo: Sonic fights hard to save his friends from robotnik but he is far from victorious when he has to fight his own uncle, Can sonic win this battle? Find out on the next episode of Sonic turbo: Sonic goes into turbo… Who will survive?


	3. episode three

Sonic turbo, an alternate sonic universe series episode three: Sonic goes into turbo

It has been over a thousand years since humanity left the planet Earth; a terrible war had devastated the planet. Humanity migrated to the artificial moon called Terra 2; white on earth strange things happened to the remaining life forms…. An Unheard of transmutation occurred and a new race of beings had evolved. These creatures called themselves Mobians; the Mobians were a mixed breed of animals given human abilities…. However, one day the humans will come back to Earth now known as the planet Mobius and it will change Mobian history forever…

Already the overlords of Terra II had sent their best agent Doctor Ivo Robotnik to the planet and already he has taken a hold of the planet. He now owns a terrible machine invented by a Mobian and is currently using that machine for great evil. The machine is the roboticizer and the man who corrupted it is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. However, a young Mobian hedgehog is slowly facing his destiny…

Sonic saw Bunnie slowly turned into a robot. He shouted "No I wont let you turn Bunnie into a robot!" he rolled into a ball and busted the roboticizers power core, he quickly got Bunnie out of the machine, already over half her body was robotic and only half her head remained normal.

"You will pay for that hedgehog!" shouted Robotnik.

"Whatever Eggman!" yelled Sonic he quickly ran in a circle causing smoke to raise, and then he was gone.

Later Bunnie had awakened "Are you okay Bunnie?" asked Sally

"Yeh, But I can't feel anything." She looked about all over her body and yelled, "Oh, no it cannot be possible! I am practically a bot!"

Bunnie cried and Sonic shook with rage, he could not take this anymore…

He raced into the streets and started to attack the SWATBot squads in the area.

He wanted to finish Robotniks army at that second his rage was almost uncontrollable. 

His rage erupted and Sonic took down every SWATBot in sight…

Sally ran up from behind, she saw Sonic enraged and furious, "Sonic stop it! This is not doing any good! We got to find my father and see if he is okay!"

Sonic trembled with rage and said, "They will pay…" 

Sally knew Sonic had to cool off, but she said, "Sonic, can we try to find my father?"

Sonic looked at her and said "Yeh I guess we can." He still looked very angry but he decided to co operate with Sally's wishes.

Sonic ran across the city, most of the city already looked like the back lot of hell. 

He cried "King Acorn! King Acorn! Where are you!" he was very concerned about the beloved king of Mobius. He raced around the city but could not find the King.

Sonic knows his efforts are no good, he tried to find Sally's father but he seemed to have disappeared in the chaos. So sonic decides to re unite with his friends.

He told Sally that he could not find her father when he met up with the team.

There was only one option now; they had to escape the city…

"Lets try to escape the city; there is nothing left for us here." Said Sally with reluctance 

"Perhaps you are right," said Sonic

"But where do we go? Asked Rotor

"To the great forest." Said Sally

"That is a good idea, but Robotniks forces are all over the place!" said Sonic

"True, but we have no choice," said Sally

The team of Mobians looked for an escape path but had no luck. Robotnik had robots all over the place and in vast numbers; they had to fight to escape the city.

Sonic and the team ran into battle, the escape had to be successful.

So far, the team had good success but the robots had great numbers.

Before Sonic could know it, a voice came up from behind. 

"You did a great job Hedgehog but now you are mine!"

Sonic looked up and saw an egg shaped craft hovering above him, and inside it was Doctor Ivo Robotnik himself.

Sonic looked up at him with hatred and yelled, "Robotnik, you monster! Let's end this!"

"Yes lets." The lunatic smiled and said "But I have a present for you! Workerbots come!"

Suddenly a swarm of robots appeared before them and immediately Sonic recognized one of the robots.

"Uncle Chuck!"

Robotnik smiled and said, "The game is mine hedgehog, you have lost! Now your very own uncle will defeat you, Attack them Chuckbot!"

"Yes master!" said Uncle Chuck now known as the robot Chuckbot

"No Uncle Chuck! Please fight him!"

The robot refused to respond and attacked his nephew.

Chuckbot attacked with incredible fury, Sonic dodged his uncle's attacks and he shouted, "Uncle Chuck, stop it!"

However, his poor roboticized uncle had kept on attacking.

"Please stop…" said Sonic but his uncle knocked him down, blood poured out of his nose.

Sonic looked up and saw the robotic hand of his uncle swoop down upon him and he knew he had lost his uncle…

Will Sonic be able to free his uncle? Will the freedom fighters escape the city in time? Find out on the next sonic Turbo!

Next time on sonic turbo:

Sonic must try to fight off his uncle without hurting him. Desperation comes as robotnik himself attacks Sonic, can Sonic win this desperate fight? Find out next time on Sonic Turbo episode four: the dawn of tomorrow… Who will survive?


End file.
